The Celebrity Final Destination
Felix Setherman is shown getting ready for work. When he arrives, his younger sister, Veronica, shows up. But, at around 10:00 that night, everyone sees one of the computers in the office room catch fire. Felix grabs Veronica and they get near the window so they won’t die. The window shatters, and, Felix sees Evaliano Merendez talking to his boss when he looks up and sees an explosion happen on the floor. They gaze up in horror as the construction crane that they are working on starts to fall apart. Evaliano’s boss runs away, but, Evaliano stays put. Felix then sees another one of the construction workers, Alexis Simmons, also gazing up at the fire. The crane then comes near the window. Veronica jumps onto the crane once it gets close enough, but, the firefighter that is on there with her and her weight is too strong, and, she plummets 8 stories before landing on a pipe, making it flip 180 degrees, and crush Evaliano to death. He then sees a bystander, Melissa Sawser, get struck in the head by a hammer. But, Alexis is looking at a picture of her 2-year-old son, Tyler. A wrecking ball then crushes her while she is talking to him on the phone. Another bystander, Katherine Bowser, sees Felix, and tries to go into the construction site to call to him, but, she can’t get the gate open, and, when she finally gets the gate open, the side door on the building explodes, and a flank of wood impales her through the stomach, killing her. Felix decides to jump from the 9th story and die along with everyone else, but, the crane topples over onto the building, and, a large section of the building collapses, and, one of the pipes which was on the crane before it fell, comes flying toward Felix, but, it impacts the wall beside him, and then he comes out of the premonition. He realizes that he is still in the office with Veronica, and so he grabs her, and, just as they reach the stairs, the office explodes, killing many people in the room. They are the only ones to survive on the 9th floor, and, when they reach the ground, and walk outside, the building behind them explodes, and, so, he runs into the construction site, grabs Alexis and Evaliano, then takes off across the street. He grabs Melissa and Katherine, then jumps on a bus that is empty, and drives away. When they arrive at his house, he turns on the news, and, they are doing a live report on the fire. Melissa asks what it going on, so, Felix tells them that everyone but him was supposed to die in the fire. Everyone disagrees, and, the next day, at the funeral for the workers who died in the fire, Felix sneaks away and brings the gang to a restaurant. But, a machine in the back of the kitchen explodes, and Veronica becomes trapped. Felix then saves her during an explosion after the table she is stuck on is cut in half. He then runs outside, and, Veronica hugs him and he then realizes he saved his little sister again from death, but, then, a man dressed in a white tuxedo pulls up in a car, gets out, and tells them that they were supposed to die in the fire. Felix realizes he saw the guy standing beside Alexis when he grabbed her. He then tells them that since he saved Veronica from death, it will skip her and go on to the next person who was supposed to die in the fire. They get confused, and, so they leave him at the restaurant and go home to their daily lives, but, then, on the way home when Evaliano stops for gas, his fuel tank catches fire. But, it is too small to notice, so he fills the car up with gas. But, after he starts, the car and the gas pump explode, and, Evaliano is burned to death. The car on the opposite side of Evaliano just pulled away. Everyone hears about it, and they go to the site that Evaliano was killed at. Felix then realizes something, and that the guy was right, so, since he saved Veronica, who was originally supposed to die, it skipped her and went on to Evaliano. He then gets too worried about it, and goes home, but, the next day, while making coffee, Felix remembers that Melissa was next to die, so, he calls her, but, before he can get to her, he sees something that he thinks is rather odd. His son is playing with a truck with Veronica, but, Veronica takes him to the bathroom, so, the truck is just sitting there, but, the shadow from the truck, and the sliding glass doors depict a bike shape, and a piece of the ceiling falls on top of his son, Brian’s spider-man action figure. He never gets reception from Melissa because she is at a party with a bunch of friends. She can’t hear the phone ring. While at the party, Melissa finds her boyfriend who she was supposed to meet downtown two nights ago, but, she is standing below a second-story balcony, and, the movie shows a bicycle on the edge of the balcony, and, it is showing the weight of the bike crushing the old oak wood that the balcony is made from being crushed. After about 7 minutes, the bike falls through the balcony and crushes Melissa to death. Felix sees this on the news, and Veronica stumbles out. They see that Melissa is dead, and Veronica asks whose next. Felix remembers that Alexis is next, but, he then says that they need to save her because she has a 2-year-old son, and when they get to her house, Alexis is just getting on a lawn mower. She hands her son to her husband, but, she then catches on fire, and the lawn mower explodes, ripping her to pieces. Everyone watches as her right hand lands on the ground in front of them, and it is completely cooked. Her son, Tyler starts crying. But, Katherine arrives on the scene, and then Felix remembers that she is the last to die, but, Katherine is too sick from the gory mess of Alexis, so, she gets in her car and drives away. They all follow her, even Melissa’s boyfriend. They meet her at the airport, but, she is running across the runway. They chase her, but, a plane runs her over, then it takes off. Katherine is nothing but a splattered puddle of dried blood and internal organs. They realize they have cheated death, but, they see a plane on fire and it is falling out of the sky. It crashes, and, Tyler, Melissa’s boyfriend Tony, and Alexis’ husband Frank are killed when the plane crashes. Felix and Veronica celebrate because they have cheated death. But, the runway is on fire from the plane and there is several burning pieces of the Boeing 727 all over the runway. They go home. Celebrity Incarnations: Felix Setherman - Bradley Cooper Veronica Setherman - Mila Kunis Evaliano Merendez - Emiliano Diez Alexis Simmons - Taylor Swift Melissa Sawser - Laura Prepon Katherine Bowser - Courteney Cox